Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to decorative assemblies for floral groupings and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to decorative assemblies for floral groupings formed by a method wherein a sheet of material is formed about at least a portion of an outer peripheral surface of a floral holding material and secured thereabout with a band.